


The Best Way To Make A Suggestion

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [118]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Bathrooms, Domestic, Established Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, F/M, Getting Ready For The Night, Hormones, Implied Sexual Content, Kirk Runs An Idea By Rose, Married Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, Massage, Mood Swings, pregnant Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Rose is not in the best of moods when her husband says he has an idea, but by the time he's done she's surprisingly considering it.





	The Best Way To Make A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And here is the owed Kirkrose fic for **sideofrawr**! It's based on the sentence starter prompt “ _'Shut up and kiss me already.'_ ”

“Hey Rose. I had a thought.”

Rose finished applying the make-up remover to her face and glanced over at her husband. He looked like a really eager puppy dog, which was usually quite endearing but right now was annoying. Damn pregnancy hormones. “Jim, am I going to like this idea?”

“You like most of my ideas,” he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wasn’t showing yet, thank goodness, because no one was going to train with her at St. Anne’s if she _was_. Then James would get all the fun and she’d be _really_ irritable. She’d be stuck with her basement gym and just her kids and her mom willing to spar with her because she _knew_ Jim would like to put her in one of those bubble-things if he could when she was pregnant.

After baby Kenzi was born, they were going to figure out a way she could never convince herself to get pregnant again. Or for him to be better at persuading her to stay on birth control. Maybe they’d get lucky and get wishes this Christmas and she could give her husband a magical vasectomy.

Even as she was thinking all these thoughts she _knew_ it was the damn morning sickness, and if Jim wanted another kid she would probably cave. Hopefully the prescription Molly suggested that afternoon would start working like _tonight_. Or else her thoughts might turn more...magical snip-snip come Christmas.

It took her a minute because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that her husband’s hands had moved to her shoulders and he was giving her a unasked for massage. She began to relax under his ministrations. “Sorry, it’s just...”

“This pregnancy isn’t like the one with the twins,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. “But I had a thought you might like.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“There’s some sort of trivia bowl that’s being set up in the pubs on Bourbon Street,” he said. “ _Pop culture_ trivia. Winning teams get a trophy and money.”

“You’re a billionaire,” she pointed out. “We don’t need the money.”

“But _bragging rights_ ,” he said, and those words had the desired effect. It would suck to not be able to drink, but she very much doubted there was anyone in this universe who knew more useless trivia about popular culture than her husband the nerd. Not that she was a slouch herself when it came to trivia, thanks to being married to Jim, but…

“Who else would be on our team?” she asked.

“Bones, since he lies when he said this era is boring, Molly to cover any Brit stuff tossed at us, and then I was thinking of asking our son too.” He set his chin on the top of her head. “And as for the money, we can always just use it to splurge on the kids for Christmas. Or give it to them for semester end bonuses since they’re all going to be in college. Or donate it to some of the underfunded programs--”

“You’re going for sainthood, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Welllll...” he said, and then he grinned. “Tell you what. Sign-ups don’t even start until September 1st. Sleep on it and let me know before then.” He pressed another kiss into her hair. “And since you seem less hostile since I started rubbing your shoulders I’ll make the massage full body.”

“Stop distracting me with your perfection and I’ll finish getting ready for the night,” she said with a shake of her head. Something about her husband being the Perfect Guy _really_ turned her on for some reason. 

“Full body massage, and you in charge for as long as you want,” he said.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me,” she said with a smirk, looking at him in the mirror.

“Face wiped off first,” he teased. “No icky tastes in my mouth, you know.”

“Bastard,” she said, though she was grinning. This was certainly going to be an interesting night...and one she greatly looked forward to.


End file.
